Duel Masters: Star Cross - Volume 1
Star Cross: Volume 1 is the 1st volume in the Duel Masters Star Cross series of the Duel Masters Manga. Details *This volume has 5 chapters. *It includes the promotional card, Death, Destruction God P49/Y7. Dm-p49-y7.jpg|Death, Destruction God (P49/Y7) Plot 新章突入のデュエル・マスターズSX（スタークロス）第1巻!! 熱血決闘者（デュエリスト）・切札勝負と親友・白凰は、かつての宿敵・ザキラを助けるため南極へ!!　そこには謎の決闘者たちと、史上最強の決闘者と言われるアダムがいた。そして、勝舞の父・勝利までもが……!?　勝舞と白鳳、2人の闘いが再び始まる!!　怒涛の新展開を見のがすな!! Story Shobu was dueling in a beach party event. Hakuoh arrived and asked for a challenge,the first one who win 50 straight duels. Since Hakuoh won the challenge, Shobu got mad and decided to duel him. Meanwhile, Zakira's guard was in Antarctica. Xanadu revealed it's real identity to the group as an alien. Then Xanadu shot them with a laser gun, leaving several members deadly wounded, including Imelda and Hendrix. Zakira protected Ash, who managed to escape when Zakira and Xanadu where dueling. Ash went to Coron Coron and asked Shobu for help. Shobu agreed and told Hakuoh to go too. Mimi refused to let Hakuoh go to help Zakira. He told her that he used to be manipulated by Zakira, but this time he really want to help Shobu and his friends because he was saved them. Then Shobu, Rekuta and Hakuoh left with Ash in his flying saucer. Mimi and Ryoga reached the flying saucer. Mimi kicked Ash, took the craft's controls and crashed. Then Adam awakes. Shobu and his friends kept on walking. Two giants appeared. Ash tried to pass through the giants, who attacked him. Then they burned his cards. Shobu became angry and ran to the giants to challenge them to a duel. Then a tag duel begins among Shobu and Hakuoh against the giants. Shobu and Hakuoh are dueling the giants with decks that they build together. Choosing 20 cards each. During the duel Shobu play Bolmeteus Musha Dragon and Hakuoh, Seventh, Light Divine Dragon. Hakuoh's dragon was destroyed by Grand Cross "Iron Cleaver" Dragon. The giant with the black mustache attacked Hakuoh with Todoroki, Ushiwaka Swordsman and Loquat Retainers, the Wandering Travelers. Hakuo got Hell's Scrapper as a shield trigger which he used to destroy both Musha creatures, and Shobu reminded Hakuoh that was one of the cards that Shobu had chosen. The other giant used Secret Clocktower and Ludvica the 2nd, God of Mystic Light. Then he used transmogrify to summon Leopold the 2nd, God of Mystic Light and against Shobu. The giant attacked and left Shobu with only one shield. Hakuoh laughed at Shobu. Then he summoned Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit to cast Impact of Heavenly Violence. His opponent summoned Garyou, Suzaku God. Both Hakuoh and Shobu summoned their best creatures, Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality and Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon. When Shobu last shield was broken, he activated Super Spark. And Shobu and Hakuoh won the duel. Shobu and his friends saw Adam (wearing nothing but a card) who was watching the duel. Ash tried to hit Adam, but he was stopped by Xanadu. But Adam lost his memory, he couldn't remember his name or duel masters for Xanadu surprised. Ash took advantage of the confusion to punch Adam's face. Shori (wearing a black skin stretch suit) appeared and attacked Shobu with a Katana. He was stopped by Mimi. Shobu yelled at Mimi, because she kicked Shori. Hakuoh told Shobu that person wasn't the real Shori. Shobu started to duel Shori. He summoned Bolshack Yamato Dragon, who Shori detroyed with Gonta, the Warrior Savage and Emerald Claw. Meanwhile, Hakuoh keep wondering if that was the real Shori, because Shori died when Hakuoh was controlled. Shori used Crest of Mother to put Bronze-Arm Tribe into the mana zone and put Bolberg Cross Dragon, who crossed with Dragon Gear - Musha Legend. Shobu used the Shield Trigger Hell's Scrapper and summoned Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon. Shori summoned a Bangren, Ancient Arhat and two Pierr, Psycho Doll. Then Shobu summoned Bazagaberg "Hayate" Dragon and generated Boiling Blade - Dual Stinger. Boiling blade destroyed the blockers when Bazagaberg Dragon attacked, and Bolbalzak broke Shori's last shield. Shobu untapped Bolbazak and attacked again, but Shori activated the ninja strike ability of Hanzou, Menacing Phantom Shori revearted to his real form, it was Surprise Sarutobi. Before the final blow, he was stopped by a mysterious group. Gallery DM-SX Vol1-pg3.jpg|Page 3 DM-SX Vol1-pg4.jpg|Page 4 DM-SX Vol1-pg5.jpg|Page 5 DM-SX Vol1-pg6.jpg|Chapter 1 DM-SX Vol1-pg7.jpg|Page 7 DM-SX Vol1-pg8.jpg|Page 8 DM-SX Vol1-pg9.jpg|Page 9 DM-SX Vol1-pg10.jpg|Page 10 DM-SX Vol1-pg11.jpg|Page 11 DM-SX Vol1-pg12.jpg|Page 12 DM-SX Vol1-pg13.jpg|Page 13 DM-SX Vol1-pg14.jpg|Page 14 DM-SX Vol1-pg15.jpg|Page 15 DM-SX Vol1-pg16.jpg|Page 16 DM-SX Vol1-pg17.jpg|Page 17 DM-SX Vol1-pg18.jpg|Page 18 DM-SX Vol1-pg19.jpg|Page 19 DM-SX Vol1-pg20.jpg|Page 20 DM-SX Vol1-pg21.jpg|Page 21 DM-SX Vol1-pg22.jpg|Page 22 DM-SX Vol1-pg23.jpg|Page 23 DM-SX Vol1-pg24.jpg|Page 24 DM-SX Vol1-pg25.jpg|Page 25 DM-SX Vol1-pg26.jpg|Page 26 DM-SX Vol1-pg27.jpg|Page 27 DM-SX Vol1-pg28.jpg|Page 28 DM-SX Vol1-pg29.jpg|Page 29 DM-SX Vol1-pg30.jpg|Page 30 Category:Manga Category:Star Cross